User talk:Jukyter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Scratch Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Sup What's with the automated message? Can you fix up my user page, please? Thanks. Ace. The automated message came with the wiki... Stickman704 Hi Jaraka...whatever your name is. Are we gonna have a picture instead of the WIKIA. It will look a lot more professional :D Yes, you may fix up my page :D Thankz Radiance Yes, you may fix up my page :D Thankz Read This Hi, You want help editing some stuff? ^^^Insert Flames^^^ 15:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Blade You wanna be a mod don't you? But yeah I could use some help! Jukyter 15:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) About that It's just that I wanted to create a logo but I couldn't uplad it because iI didn't have the right permissions Blade 12:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) BYOB I actually meant that I didn't know how to start the page Hey! I've been talking with Bwog, and have added the link to Scratch Wiki on Greegee Wiki's front page.http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, could you maybe do the same? Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 17:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll post the link again :) I put the link on the last message where it said 1, but don't worry. Here it is: http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Broken Link The link on the front page seems to be broken, odd. Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 07:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the comment on my edit ;) Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 13:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC)